Manny and Frida's five nights at Freddy's
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Manny and Frida got a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza to get money for the PS4. But if they live long enough to get it from the antimatronics.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this story from the game itself and fanfics where characters get the job. I don't own El Tigre or Five Nights at Freddy. Just Nova Gorila.**

It's a sunny day in Mircale City Manny and Frida are looking at the window at the PS4. "Man I think I'm in love." said Frida.

"Get a room." said Manny. Then they see the price and their eyes widened. "You wanna split the pay?"

"Sure!" Frida replied.

The two kids reached their pockets and pulled out what they got. "I got 29 cents and pocket lint." said Manny.

"All I got is 80 cents, a 50 cent album and a churro." said Frida and ate the pocket churro.

"Man we need more money." said Manny.

Back at the Rivera house, Manny asked his dad for some money and the answer was. "Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera! I am not some cash giving machine!" Rodolfo replied.

"Ok I'll just rob a bank." said Manny.

"I'm in!" Grandpapi replied wearing nothing but a towel and his Golden sombrero of chaos.

"You will not be robbing banks!" said Rodolfo. "You will have to get a job!"

"You're no fun," said Grandpapi and walked away.

"A Job!?" Manny exclaimed.

"Manny, you have to earn your money the old fashion way." said Rodolfo. "If you steal a PS4, you will have to return it. Here are the want ads." He gave his son the newspaper.

Manny was at the ice cream parlour looking at the want ads with Frida and then Ray walks in. "Let me guess, looking for a job?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna rob a bank or steal it." said Manny.

"Your dad will kill you." said Ray.

"We need 400 dollars for the PS4." said Manny.

"Man that sucks." said Ray. "How you tried contests?"

"We tried and failed." said Manny.

"I found something!" said Frida. "Help wanted at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. 2 night guards needed from 12am to 6am." said Ray.

"Well it's better than be a sneeze guard at the salad bar." said Manny.

Manny and Frida are at Freddy Fazbear's pizza where they see tables decorated with party hats and empty plates. They see a arcade called Pirates Cove at the corner of the dinning hall, the games were unplugged and covered in sheets. There was a sign at Pirates Cove in front of a curtain that says 'Sorry out of order.' The kitchen was only seen through the counter. They also see three animatronics on the stage a bear, duck and a rabbit. Then a chubby middle aged man walked up towards the two.

"Hey kids!" He said. "Are you here for the job?"

"Uh yeah." said Manny.

"I'm Carl the manager of Freddy Fazbear's pizza." said Carl.

"I'm Manny Rivera." said Manny.

"Frida Suárez." said Frida

"You two are here for the job?" Carl asked. "I see that you already met Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Rabbit, and Chicka the Chicken."

"What's that smell? Smells like someone died!" said Frida.

"Oh we have gotten complains about the smell from the animatronics, I can't put my figure on it." said Carl.

"So what's behind the curtain?" Manny asked.

"Oh that's Foxy the pirate, I tried fixing him but he's seen better days." said Carl. "Have any of you two ever had a birthday?"

"No." Manny and Frida both replied.

"Well this place was popular back in the 70's and 80's. Now I gotta shut the place down, sell the arcade games and that's about it." said Carl.

"Then why were you hiring?" Manny asked.

"I need to make sure that no one gets in or out." said Carl. "You two will get $120 at the end of night 5."

"Thanks." said Frida.

Then Carl walked the two kids over to a office that was littered with junk, there was a few computers, a fan running, 2 buttons on both sides of the room for lights and doors, a creepy looking cupcake with eyes that gumball turned around, and some pictures obviously drawn by little kids of the animatronic band. "This is your office where you need to keep an eye on the cameras. Oh and you need to conserve power so be careful not to waste it." said Carl.

"So this what we have to do?" Frida asked. "Piece of cake."

"Ok I'll see you all in the morning, I hope." said Carl. "Oh and you're gonna get a call from a former employee and he'll say some stuff. See ya!" Carl exits the building and locks the door.

"Easiest job in the world." said Manny. He looks at his watch and it's midnight.

**That's the first chapter. The horror begins in the next chapter I promise. Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Night 1

S**orry for the long wait. Before I start I just want to say happy 19th birthday to Agent BM.**

Manny and Frida are at their station and then the phone rang and they let it go to voice mail. "Uh hello! You must be the new guys? I just want to say welcome aboard." said the guy on the phone.

"That was nice." said Frida.

"Just to let you know I used to work there, I left because the Animatronics kept wondering around and attacked the last guy before me and stuffed him in a Freddy Fazbear suit and it killed him. Because well the wires stabbed him in the eyes." the Phone guy explained.

"Wait what?" Manny asked.

"The animantronics are just going to walk around, but not Freddy unless it's dark, so anyway I'll let you guys get back to work. See you guys tomorrow maybe." The Phone guy hung up.

Manny and Frida both looked at each other and Frida broke the silence. "It's a prank, just to fool the new guys."

"Got a point right there. We got 6 hours how hard can it be?" said Manny.

2:05am

Frida's eyes were getting heavy and she was about to drift into sleep until something wakes her up. "What the?" She asked.

"I got it." said Manny. Manny exited the room and follows the source of the sound and it was the Simpsons arcade game. "How did this get plugged it?"

Manny unplugged the game and then he hears raptors roaring coming from the Jurassic park game. "Seriously? I thought the games were unplugged?" Manny asked as he unplugged the Jurassic Park game. But then he hears Terminator Salvation, Donkey Kong, and Rambo being turned on.

Manny sighs and he got an idea, he spins his belt buckle and became El Tigre and unplugged the games his speed. "That takes care of that." said El Tigre and then he noticed that Chicka is missing. "Where did the chick go?" El Tigre decided to head back to the room.

"What happened?" Frida asked.

"The games were plugged in that's why." said El Tigre as spinned his belt buckle and turned back into Manny Rivera, then looked at the power supply and it's at 77%. "Man those games drained some of the power."

"Relax all we need to do is go green." said Frida. "I'm getting some churros." Frida exited the office and walked to the kitchen, but unknown to Frida she was being watched.

3:00am

When she opened the fridge she finds nothing but condiments, old birthday cakes, and some old pizza toppings. "Man they really need to clean out their fridge." said Frida as she closed the fridge and looked through the cupboards.

"Let's see we have stale cookies, flour, dead mice gross. Wait no churros!? This place sucks!" Frida crossed her arms and closed the cupboards.

Then she heard something running really fast. "Manny is that you?" Frida asked.

Frida looked out in the hallway and looked left and right. Then she tip toed her way back to the office. "It's just a prank, I hope." said Frida. Then she turned head the other way and saw a pair of glowing eyes. She screamed and ran back to the office and closed the door.

"Frida? What's going on?" Manny asked.

"There's something outside with glowing eyes!" Frida shouted.

"Frida don't be silly, it's just a prank." said Manny and pressed the door button and opens the door.

"It's still out there." Frida replied with a worried tone.

Manny checked on the power supply and it's now at 49%. "Great the doors waste more power." said Manny.

"Ok we just need to watch both the doors and the cameras!" said Frida.

"Frida how many churros did you have before we came here?" Manny asked.

"None, because there are no churros!" Frida grabbed Manny's shirt and shook him.

"Wait no churros? You always have a churro, like everyday you created churro happy hour." said Manny.

"I don't know who am I?" Frida replied.

5:55am

Manny and Frida are started to drift to sleep, but they were able to keep each other awake. "How much longer?" Frida asked.

"5 minutes left." Manny replied.

"I don't think I can make it. If I die give me churros instead of flowers so I can eat them underground." said Frida.

"No, we're going to make it, trust me." Manny stated.

"I hope so, so tired." said Frida with her eyelids getting heavy.

"Don't you go to sleep on me!" Manny slapped Frida across the face.

"Thanks, but do that again and I'll break your hands." said Frida.

"Sorry." Manny replied.

"Pizza delivery!" Someone shouted.

"Cool pizza!" Frida got up and turns on the light only to see Bonnie, Chicka and Freddy standing at the door. Manny and Frida both screamed at the sight of the animatronics.

Manny spined his belt buckle to become El Tigre. "Don't worry we were just ions watching you, but the next 4 nights will be fun and Foxy will be part of the fun." said Freddy.

That's when El Tigre's watch starts beeping and it was 6:00am. "See you tonight." said Bonnie and they all walk back to their stations. El Tigre spined his belt buckle to return back to Manny. "Let's get going!" said Frida.

Carl unlocked the door and he see Manny and Frida running towards the door. "Hey guys. How was your first shift?" Carl asked.

"Pretty quiet." said Frida.

"Yeah, anyway we should get going!" said Manny and they both ran far away from Freddy Fazbear's.

"What's with them?" Carl asked and then shrugged.

**It was all I can think of. I also like to thank Agent BM for the advice for the first night. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
